hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ameryka
Ameryka (アメリカ, Amerika) jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Hetalia. Jego imię i nazwisko to Alfred F. Jones (アルフレッド・F・ジョーンズ, Arufureddo F. Jōnzu). Należy do aliantów. Wygląd Ameryka jest dość wysokim mężczyzną o blond włosach z odstającym kosmykiem, reprezentującym Nantucket, oraz niebieskimi oczami. Nosi mundur, a na nim brązową kurtkę pilotkę z numerem 50 na tyle (odniesienie do pięćdziesięciu stanów). Jego okulary symbolizują stan Teksas i najprawdopodobniej Teodora Roosevelta. Ameryka jest często pokazywany z hamburgerem i dużą colą w dłoniach. Mimo że był jedną z kolonii angielskich, nie został przeklęty grubymi brwiami, w przeciwieństwie do Hong Kongu, Nowej Zelandii czy Australii. Osobowość Ameryka jest wesołym, energicznym i trochę zadufanym w sobie młodym człowiekiem (jest jednym z najmłodszych państw). Posiada obsesję na punkcie bohaterów, sprawiedliwości i wolności. Ma zwyczaj wtrącania się w nie swoje sprawy, co powoduje, że z trudnością znajduje nowych przyjaciół. Najbardziej dogaduje się z Anglią i Japonią. Wierzy w istnienie kosmitów i próbuje przekonać do tego także inne państwa. Kocha hamburgery i inne fast foody. Ma słabość do słodyczy o dziwnych kolorach. Potrafi zjeść nawet najgorsze potrawy (zapewne gust kulinarny odziedziczył po Anglii). Jego hobby to sport, gry oraz oglądanie horrorów (w anime pokazane jest nawet jak zmusza Japonię do oglądania z nim horroru) . Relacje Kanada Życzliwy brat Ameryki, który często jest z nim mylony. Ameryka oraz inne kraje ciągle zapominają o istnieniu Kanady. W odcinku 44, gdy Kanada przychodzi porozmawiać z Ameryką, ten nawet go nie rozpoznaje. Ameryka często odwiedza dom Kanady by razem z nim spędzić trochę czasu co m.in. pokazane jest w pierwszych odcinkach Hetalia World Series. Wydaje się, że ci dwoje są w dobrych relacjach. [[Anglia|'Anglia']] Gdy Ameryka został odnaleziony przez Finlandię jako małe dziecko, Anglia strasznie przejął się losem młodego narodu. Postanowił się nim zaopiekować - wychowywał go i uczył jak stać się potężnym narodem. Ich relacje zmieniły się od momentu, gdy Ameryka chciał stać się niezależny. Ponieważ razem są w siłach alianckich, starają się współpracować. Często się ze sobą kłócą, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi.. [[Japonia|'Japonia']] Gdy Japonia otworzył swoje granice, Ameryka postanowił odwiedzić wschodni kraj i pokazać mu swoją kulturę i tradycję. Od tego momentu są dobrymi znajomymi. Łączy ich miłość do nowoczesnych technologii oraz gier komputerowych. Japonia jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które dogadują się z Ameryką i są w stanie wspólnie spędzać z nim czas. Litwa Po ubóstwie z powodu I wojny światowej Litwa był zmuszony zacząć pracę u Ameryki jako jego gospodyni. Niestety, gdy uderzył Wielki Kryzys musiał wrócić do Rosji. Wydaję się, że Litwa rzeczywiście dba o Amerykę, ponieważ w odcinku 29, gdy Estonia wspomina o Ameryce, Litwa przypomina mu, aby nie rozmawiał o nim z Rosją. Był także jednym z gości podczas urodzin Ameryki. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * Hetalian☆Jet * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Wa! Wa!! World Ondo * Hamburger Street * W・D・C (World Dancing) * C.B.C. (Cowboyz Boot Camp) Vol.1 * I'm your HERO☆ * It's Easy!!!! * United Nations Star ☆ Ciekawostki * Urodziny Ameryki odpowiadają dacie zatwierdzenia Deklaracji Niepodległości - 4 lipca 1776r. * Ameryka i Kanada są prawdopodobnie bliźniakami. * Ameryka interesuje się archeologią i strzelectwem. * Ryūko Isogai zagrał go w musicalu Hetalia ~Singin' in the World. * Według Himaruyi, osobowość Ameryki była na podstawie osobowości jego nauczyciela. Tak jak Ameryka, w ogóle nie interesował się geografią. Wygląd Ameryki jest natomiast na podstawie Kanadyjczyka, którego Himaruya spotkał w Ameryce. * W 'England, Dreaming About The Past '''zostało ujawnione przez śniącego Anglię, że Ameryka moczył łóżko, gdy był młodszy. * Numer 50 (reprezentujący 50 stanów) na jego kurtce jest historycznie niepoprawny. Hawaje stały się stanem 21 sierpnia 1959 roku, a Alaska - 3 stycznia 1959, oba po zakończeniu II wojny światowej, w czasie której skupiła się manga. To prawdopodobnie powód, dla którego numer "50" nie pojawił się w anime. * Na pytanie od fana o to, co oznacza litera "F" w ludzkim imieniu i nazwisku Ameryki, Himaruya odpowiedział, że oryginalne myślał nad imieniem Foster, ale mogłaby również też oznaczać Franklin lub Fuck. * W notatkach postaci napisane jest, że w żyłach Ameryki płynie germańska krew, a on sam miał kompleksy z powodu braku historii przed znalezieniem go przez Anglię. * Wspomniane jest, że Ameryka posiada dużo samochodów, chociażby Mustanga, przemodelowanego Chevroleta Caprice, Forda Thunderbird z 1955 roku i DeLoreana przemodelowanego z samochodu z ''Powrotu do przyszłości. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Kraj Amerykański Kategoria:G8 Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Ameryka Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Ameryka Północna